<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GENRE by slyyywriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558064">GENRE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyyywriting/pseuds/slyyywriting'>slyyywriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyyywriting/pseuds/slyyywriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get injected with a drug called Genre and experience a mission through five stages of film.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GENRE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I’m catching up on Westworld S3 and this fic was inspired by that one episode where one character goes on a (drug induced) trip.<br/>//this is from my tumblr account. Posting my works here for archiving in case I wake up one day and decide to delete my tumblr lol//</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights are impossibly dim inside the large mansion that’s supposed to be hosting a party. The moment you walk in, you get handed a lace mask to hide the fact that everyone in this stupid venue is either a social climber, a psychopath millionaire or a walking target. You were bored of it already.</p><p>“Will you stop huffing so loud?” Sam mumbles into his communications device. “You’ll blow away our cover.”</p><p>“I don’t know Cap. Everyone looks as bored as I am.” you mumble through a champagne flute after you caught one from a server passing by, “I think I’m fitting in perfectly.”</p><p>Sam gives you an eye roll from his vantage position. Not even five minutes in and you’re already complaining. He can’t blame you though. You were supposed to be back at the compound enjoying a movie night in but when intel got word that Liam Dempsey, heir to Incite, a multi-national corporation that stores, buys and sells highly sensitive data, was being targeted at a party, your new captain thought he could use you to honeypot the guy into coming in for his own protection. You were usually okay when you get pulled into missions on the spot. What you were really bitter about was the fact that you were the <em>backup</em> honeypot.</p><p>“Would you quit your yappering?!” a very dapper Bucky Barnes scolds from his position at the bar. “Target just entered the ballroom.”</p><p>You twist slightly and eye the entrance, spotting the heir who looked more like a nerd than a millionaire—Seriously, rich guys can look like a pile of dirty socks and people won’t bat an eyelash. You on the other hand can have 82 kills a year and still get an earful for not washing your hair regularly—You down the whole glass and get to work.</p><p>You tail Dempsey as he observes the various ‘models’ displayed on podiums. They’re all for rent for a night of pleasure and the nerd gawks at one particular model. Nice! So he is attracted to women. Hah! In your face Barnes. You turn your back and nod at Bucky who was still lingering by the bar, he nods back. Even from afar he can tell by the glint in your eye that you were gloating.</p><p>“She is certainly lovely,” stepping beside the target, you sigh as if in awe of the display, “isn’t she?”</p><p>Dempsey momentarily looks at you to acknowledge what he heard but does a double take after seeing you. You were a vision in a sleek all leather tube top dress that forms a heart shaped neckline, synched waist and a front leg slit just inches below your crotch. A choice made by your anger from being the backup seductor. He gives you a slow once over before chuckling nervously.</p><p>“Five minutes ago, yes. Now, I’m not too convinced.” He says , eyes focused on you and licking his lips. You chuckle at that, feigning to like the compliment.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t bother to pay for her just to have some fun then,” you bid him before turning around to walk away. He catches your wrist and you smirk at him. You pull back your wrist before taking his hand into yours to drag him into one of the private areas further into the room. </p><p>You pass by Bucky at the bar and give him a wink. A couple of guys looking ominous then emerge from the shadows and follow your general direction. Barnes informs you of the impending company and suggests to take the guy in as fast as possible. Sam sees the movement and makes his way downstairs.The guy you drag behind you willingly follows as you lead him to a patio outside of the party. He stops abruptly when you a man waiting for you, you look back at him with a small smile, coaxing him that everything’s okay. But panic gets to him and pulls back his hand from yours harshly. He attempts to run back inside but another man blocks his way back.</p><p>“Calm down, Dempsey. We’re not going to hurt you.” Your voice is filled with boredom as you tap away on your phone, setting your coordinates for the quinjet.</p><p>Bucky walks towards him, causing him to push back to where you were standing. Sam approaches him and grabs him by the collar, almost dragging him away from the mansion. You pat his back and continue to fiddle with your device.</p><p>“I can give you guys whatever you want, please just don’t hurt me.” He tries again as Sam walks ahead of him and Bucky stays behind.</p><p>“Told you already, we’re not the bad guys.”</p><p>He swallows, unconvinced. Especially not by how sinister the man behind him looks. He keeps walking, trying to formulate a plan of escape. He spots a car just as the four of you exit the estate and cross a road. He remembers the vial in his pocket and palms it. When he sees the two men bicker among themselves and you busy with your phone, he takes out the vial and punches the needle into your neck before dashing away into the opposite direction.</p><p>Your yelp snaps both of your companions out of their argument, spotting a figure running away. Before Liam could get any further, Bucky fires a shot near his foot making him stop abruptly.</p><p>“Don’t make me chase you, man.” Bucky warns, “Get back here or the next one goes through your thigh.”</p><p>Liam sheepishly turns around and walks back to his previous spot. You on the other hand were still clutching your neck. Sam looks at you with confusion.</p><p>“Did he bite you or something?”</p><p>“-Did you just fucking <em>bite</em> me?” you both say at the same time.</p><p>Bucky checks your neck but only sees a small dot of blood. He grabs Liam’s neck as soon as he was of reach and shakes the guy with a growl.</p><p>“No!” he chokes out, “It was a party drug. Doesn’t seem to work on her though.”</p><p>The super soldier then lets him go after commenting that you’ve taken every drug possible already that you’re basically immune. You snort in agreement and continue to head out to where the quinjet should be landing.</p><p>Being a reformed criminal had its advantages. One of them was the fact that you’ve done every single horrible thing anyone could list down so there was no way to make your ledger dirtier, bloodier. You’ve been subjected to so many initiation rites you’re practically a walking token for every secret organization there is so it’s surprising when a little prick of a rich people party drug even takes effect on you.</p><p>At first it was subtle, could even blame lack of sleep and skipping dinner as the root cause. But when your vision warbles and soft jazz music seems to be coming out from the light of street lamps, you stutter a bit.</p><p>You look up at the men walking ahead of you and blink as hard as you can. Your darling James was the first one to turn around and check up on you. He’s talking but no sound is coming from out his mouth, only an increasing volume of jazz music. You stop walking, feeling like your feet are not there anymore. You can take this, you think. It’s nothing. But when the world shifts from color to black and white just as James lays a hand on your bicep, you surrender to the fact at hand—you were tripping major balls.</p><p>“What’s happening to her?”</p><p>“Ohhh, she’s tripping now.”</p><p>“What the fuck did you give her?”</p><p>“Genre. Makes you live through <em>five movies</em> in one drip.”</p><p>You register the voices now but the way your friends were speaking seems to be muted. The smell of cigarettes and acrid liquor whip your nose as you continue to walk on. You stare ahead of you, vision darkened but not weak. In fact, everything was vividly there despite being in mono-color.</p><p>Sam pushes their mission spoil forward to where his watch was telling him to go just as Bucky hangs back to get a better look at you. He cups your face and swipes a thumb on your cheek, his eyes looking clear and glassy as you peer into them. He’s saying something again but you don’t hear anything, just the heavy pulling of the strings of a double bass picking up its pace the longer his skin is in contact with yours. He takes your hand and both of you jog to catch up with your teammate.</p><p>You notice that you’re in some kind of park now. Color returns in your vision in time to the release of the hold on your hand. Your hearing also returns to normal and the jazz music ceases.</p><p>“Holy shit!” panting, you use your knees as support, “That was trippy as fuck.”</p><p>“Glad you’re talking normal again, doll.” Bucky sighs in relief. “I don’t think I’ll get used to you calling me James.”</p><p>“Why the hell would I call you James—“ your protest cuts short as you get shoved into an SUV next to the culprit of your weird acid trip. You growl at the man and smack the back of his head. “You’re in big trouble buster! Asset or not, I’m going to inject you with my pain meds you’re going to be licking your own balls.”</p><p>The man sinks back into his seat in fear as Sam drives away. He checks up on you on the rear view but spots tailing cars instead.</p><p>“We’ve got company.” he informs the team and you twist around seeing what he means. Two black Range Rovers and a Hummer are speeding through the traffic and is catching up. The first round of gunfire hits the car’s bumper and rear window. You flick Liam’s ear just because you could then reach beneath your seat for a hidden ARs. The man beside you winces as you check your weapon and hand one to Bucky in the front seat.</p><p>You reach out front to push the button opening the sun roof, positioning yourself on the armrest console, readying for the immediate cover fire when your ears begin to ring and your vision gets taken over by a mossy green fog. You freeze as a familiar song plays in your ears, you’ve heard it often because it’s the same tune you hum whenever you ride a helicopter.</p><p>You temporarily shake out of it as a hand squeezes your thigh. Icy blue eyes look up at you, concern etched into their irises currently trying to figure out what was going through your head. Your only response was feral grin and a too excited cocking of the charging handle. You wink at the owner of those eyes proceeding to pop your head out of the vehicle.</p><p>“I love the smell of napalm in the morning!” you yell out as you try and take out the tailing vehicles.</p><p>Bucky stares at his friend in the driver seat, mouthing a what the fuck, as you scream on the top of your lungs overhead. Liam who was ducking in the backseat kept yelling about how you’re in stage two of your trip.</p><p>“Come one sergeant! Give me something stronger to defeat these bastards!” you yell at your friend who was both confused and turned on by your enthusiasm. However, the moment is short lived when your tires get blown out and the car screeches before flipping over.</p><p>You’re pinned under two hundred pounds of muscle as you gain your bearings. Multiple groans can be heard from inside the toppled SUV but you’re the first one out. Seeing as your teammates were alright, you open the backseat and drag the rich boy out. a swipe on your left shoulder causes you to stagger back as an increasing number of gun shots ring into the street. Without much thought, you crawl back into the flipped car and gather as many weapons you can find, attaching them to your person.</p><p>“Wilson, get Dempsey to safety. Barnes, cover me! Go!” you command, not waiting for acknowledgement from your team and start blasting towards the people who were chasing you.</p><p>Sam ducks as he covers his task and runs for the nearest building. Bucky on the other hand was screaming your name as he sees you forwarding to firing range. All the while, you’re seeing everything around you in a magnificent burning glow and all your targets moving in slow motion. For a second you could have sworn even the bullets were being shot at a slower speed. When your gun clicks empty, you run towards the first goon you see and engage him with nothing but a knife.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing, you crazy girl?!” an exasperated super soldier runs after you, still covering you with necessary gun fire. When he approaches behind the enemy vehicle, he finds you on top of a dead goon huffing happily. He sees more vehicles approaching your spot and drags you forcefully by your armpits off of the body.</p><p>“Come on, we have to go.” He calls out again to you when your response delays.</p><p>Suddenly, your vision warbles again and the green mist disappears only to be replaced by a yellow glow that seems to be focused solely on your partner’s face. You scrutinize his features and find them extremely appealing. Bucky looked lovely despite the cut on his eyebrow that’s bleeding, dishevelled hair, torn suit and oh, that sweet, sweet scruff that you somehow only liked on him.</p><p>“Doll, let’s go.” There’s that nickname again and you feel your knees weaken. You suck in air as he envelopes your hand into his, melding together perfectly like his has always been meant to be with yours. The both of you are now running together in the streets hand to hand and you relish on the feel of the wind as it blows your face. In all the time that you’ve known James Barnes, this was the most romantic thing he’d ever done with you.</p><p>Bucky looks back to check on you only to find you grinning like a love sick idiot. You squeeze his hand in yours tighter and let out a giggle, startling the soldier. Oh, you’re definitely on drugs alright.</p><p>After ten minutes of running, you finally arrive at the quinjet’s location near a children’s park. Sam raises an eyebrow when he sees the both of you walking leisurely onto the aircraft with your hands swaying together and a dopey look on your face. Just as the hatch closes and the jet lifts off, you rub Bucky’s face longingly much to his surprise.</p><p>“You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting,” he winces at how breathy you sounded, “I think I love you, James.”</p><p>He eyes Sam on the pilot seat and then Liam who’s too shaken to even pay attention. He doesn’t know what to do or how to respond because he knows your words are laced with chemicals.</p><p>“Okay? Thanks?” he tries, pulling your hand away from his face.</p><p>It seems to work because next thing you do is bite your lip and walk away from him giggling, taking a free seat next to the tech heir.</p><p>“We’ve got to get her fixed.” He whispers to the pilot seat as he takes the one next to it.</p><p>“Why? You’ve wanted her to tell you how she feels for months now. There you go,” Wilson gestures back to you, sighing and smiling while fiddling with your fingers.</p><p>The soldier smacks the back of the pilot’s head, then distracting himself by instructing FRIDAY to prepare the medbay for when you all arrive.</p><p>Everything that lead to the conclusion that you actually liked Bucky back was all circumstantial. Every stolen glance he catches, all the concerned taps on his shoulder, all the surprise coffees you bring him when he just happens to have a terrible morning—all circumstantial, because Bucky will only believe it when you finally tell him directly, personally and on your own time.</p><p>Now you sit on a metal table in the compound’s lab as Banner waits for the computer to finish its analysis. You’ve been too mellow the whole flight back and by the eighth time you ‘accidentally’ brush back a lose strand of Bucky’s hair, even Sam knew that you had to get your toxicity checked.</p><p>“Well, looks like the drug is still in her blood stream.” The Hulk sized genius comments after the system beeps in the results, “The solution is activated by the agitation of the circulatory and lymphatic systems so immobility is highly preferred and encouraged.”</p><p>“I’m too dumb right now. What does that mean?” Bucky protests, exhausted from the long night. He moves to rub his face but you catch his hand in yours and draw circles on his metal palm instead. He looks at you bewildered as you start humming under your breath.</p><p>“Uhh, don’t make her move too much and don’t agitate her.” Banner stutters out as he gawks at the image before him. He then excuses himself, busying over other things that did not involve a high you.</p><p>“Thank you for taking me here, James.” You sigh.</p><p>“No problem, it’s the least I could—“</p><p>“It’s the most <em>romantic</em> thing anyone has ever done for me..”</p><p>Reluctantly he pulls his hand away and ushers you back to the living quarters. He needs to get you away from him before you do anymore damage to his unsuspecting heart. And he needs to get himself away from you before he does something that you probably aren’t ready for.</p><p>He checks on you an hour later and find your slumped figure in the common room’s couch. He sees that you’re shoulders are shaking so he slowly approaches you. But before he could even ask what was wrong, you look right at him and your face is etched with such sorrow that he thinks his own heart might break too.</p><p>“I don’t deserve any of this, James.” You cry out as he sits beside you. “I—I’m not worth it.”</p><p>“Not worth what? What are you talking about?” Bucky wraps his arms around you, making your sobs more prominent. He rocks you back and forth as you pour your heart out.</p><p>Just then, Sam Wilson walks out of the kitchen and guffaws at the both of you in the couch.</p><p>“<em>Seriously</em>?” he yells and Bucky glares at him. “Dude, stop comforting her! She’s being a little sap.”</p><p>The insult makes you cry harder and the former assassin was two seconds away from getting away with an accidental manslaughter.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that—She’s crying because I gave her an extra serving of stir-fried beef and some dumplings!” the soldier points at the coffee table riddled with food. “I’m telling you, that drug she’s on doesn’t make sense. Rich people do anything just to be entertained.”</p><p>“I’m only a broken girl! I’m not worthy of your affections!”</p><p>Bucky immediately lets go of his hold on you, summoning every ounce of restraint to not smack you in the head or slam your face on the table. What the hell is this drug’s point?</p><p>Sam encourages you to eat, hoping that a full stomach would diminish the effects of the drug and the team can finally retire for the day. When you would not stop telling him how sad it was to be eating pork when a pig could easily be turned into a friend, he picks up a dumpling and tries to feed it to you.</p><p>Your vision dims again and you feel dread and bile rise up from your stomach. Your head echoes with high pitched screams causing you to push yourself away from where your friend stares at you in confusion. You blink your eyes harshly, squeezing away the pounding in your eye sockets. When you open them again, you tumble back and off the couch, pure terror embedded in your features.</p><p>“<em>Now</em> what?” Bucky sighs at the newly formed antic. “Why are you screaming? What is this a <em>horror</em> movie?” he chuckles and so does Sam but the laughter gets cut short when you produce a gun hidden under the coffee table.</p><p>The two men raise their hands up in unison, eyeing the nearest exit. As soon as the first bullet whizzes Bucky’s ear and hits the concrete behind him, he ducks and slides for cover.</p><p>“FRIDAY! Lock down the quarters, there are zombies on the loose.” You command the AI who repeats your words for confirmation.</p><p>“FRIDAY cancel that command! She’s having a bad trip!” Sam yells to the room as he hides behind a huge indoor potted plant. He then grumbles before running away to hide from your crazy ass.</p><p>The compound alarms blare as the system goes into an emergency response protocol. The lights are turned off except for the red light that flickers to serve as a distress signal. Bucky cusses under his breath because now the corridor he passes through looks like the one from that <em>one </em>horror movie you forced him to see. He’s about to take a left turn when a sword crashes above his head and lodges itself into the cement.</p><p>“It’s okay, Zombie Bucky. I’ll avenge you.” You hiss at him as you pull back the sword into your hands.</p><p>“God dammit! I’m not a zombie!” he tries to reason but in your vision, he merely growls and gurgles at the blood that was dripping out of his mouth.</p><p>You strike him with a swing of the sword and his left arm sleeve receives a tear. He curses some more and runs the opposite direction toward the stairs that lead to the pool. Behind him, you were still screaming bloody murder and revenge for him eating Sam’s legs off.</p><p>Bucky reaches the edge of the pool and skids to a stop. You were walking towards him and he had to find an exit before you take his head off. Frantic, he looks for a strategic area when he spots Sam and Banner on the upper floor signalling to him. They’re pointing at you and at the pool, mouthing something he can’t comprehend. He inhales and nods at the plan. So when you charge at him with the sword, he blocks it with his metal hand and pushes you into the water.</p><p>You drop with a big splash and resurface with an earth shattering yell. You were struggling in the water and fluttering around. Heavy footsteps echo behind Bucky and surely Sam and Bruce join him.</p><p>“So, being doused in water is the cure all this time?” Bucky asks them both as he continues to watch you barely keep your head above the water.</p><p>“Nope, I just thought it would calm her down.” The Hulk answers, observing you struggle as well.</p><p>“She can’t swim though—“ Sam says, staring as well.</p><p>A very crispy fuck appears next to both of them before another splash enters the pool. A wet Bucky Barnes is now dragging your limp body to the edge of the pool. He grabs the hulk’s leg and pulls him into the pool, giving a glare to the remaining dry man. Bucky then turns to you as you cough up a storm. He pulls his body out the pool and pat your back, water evacuating your lungs.</p><p>“Do I still look like a zombie to you?” he asks you warily.</p><p>You turn to your side and blink up at him. The red alarm lights have ceased and the compound returns into its normal quiet. You then look up at Bucky, eyes blue and piercing into you, etched with wariness and concern.</p><p>“No—not anymore.” You manage to cough out.</p><p>“Good.” He relaxes and pulls you to sit up, back against his chest. “Please don’t do anymore drugs.”</p><p>“Yeah.. it’s not really for me.” You heave out as you lean back into him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>